Rise of Uzumaki Naruto
by rookie.twelve
Summary: Bagaimana jika ucapan yang menyakitkan dari Haruno Sakura kepada Uzumaki Naruto merubah segalanya, Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan berubah menjadi lebih baik, dewasa, dan bekerja keras dalam mencapai cita-citanya menjadi Hokage dari Konohagakure. Update Chapter 3!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Rise of Uzumaki Naruto

**Rated : **M

**Genre :** Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, and Romance

**Pairing :** Naruto x ?

**Disclaimed :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** Bagaimana jika ucapan yang menyakitkan dari Haruno Sakura kepada Uzumaki Naruto merubah segalanya, Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan berubah menjadi lebih baik, dewasa, dan bekerja keras dalam mencapai cita-citanya menjadi Hokage dari Konohagakure.

**Warning : **OOC, OC (Maybe), Typo (Maybe) and Etc.

••••••••

**Chapter 1: Change and Training!**

Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, berusia 12 tahun, berambut kuning jabrik, memakai pakaian serba orange, bersama dua orang anggota teamnya yang bernama Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sesi latihan yang di berikan oleh Hatake Kakashi.

"Ne Sakura-chan, kau mau berkencan denganku?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum seperti biasanya.

Sakura, atau lebih lengkapnya adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang kunoichi berambut merah muda, memiliki paras cantik dengan jidat yang lumayan lebar, siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sangat tergila-gila dengan kunoichi satu ini.

Naruto sudah menyukai Sakura sejak masuk Konoha Academy Shinobi, selalu saja mengajak Naruto berkencan setelah pulang dari Academy, dan selalu saja di tolak oleh Sakura dengan jawaban yang menyakitkan hati sang shinobi berambut kuning jabrik tersebut.

"BAKA! SIAPA YANG MAU BERKENCAN DENGANMU NARUTO, AKU HANYA AKAN BERKENCAN DENGAN SASUKE-KUN! AKU TIDAK AKAN BERKENCAN DENGANMU SEUMUR HIDUPKU! BAHKAN DALAM MIMPI PUN ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI! JADI JANGAN GANGGU AKU LAGI! HARUSNYA KAMU SADAR KALAU KAMU ITU TIDAK SEBANDING DENGAN SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura berteriak sangat kencang dengan nada yang menyakitkan kepada Naruto.

Naruto sudah kebal dengan semua ucapan tentang dirinya yang di berikan oleh Sakura, tapi tampaknya kali ini ucapan Sakura benar-benar menusuk hati Naruto yang paling dalam, apalagi dirinya selalu di bandingkan dengan sosok pangeran es Uchiha Sasuke.

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke, merenungi semua ucapan Sakura yang benar-benar menyakitkan hatinya kali ini, sudah cukup penduduk desa membencinya karena dirinya adalah wadah dari Kyuubi yang menjadikan dirinya Jinchuriki Kyuubi, sedikit yang menerima keberadaan Naruto di Konohagakure, Teuchi-jiisan, Ayame-neesan, dan Hokage-jiji yang mau menerima Naruto.

Menutup matanya Naruto berpikir, inilah saatnya untuk berubah, dirinya ingin menjadi shinobi yang hebat, dan menjadi Hokage suatu hari nanti, sudah cukup dirinya mengejar-ngejar cinta semu Haruno Sakura, sudah cukup dirinya dianggap demon oleh penduduk desa, dan sekarang dirinya harus membuktikan bahwa dirinya mampu menjadi shinobi yang hebat, dan akan selalu menjaga orang-orang yang berharga baginya.

_"Aku harus berlatih serius mulai sekarang, akan aku buktikan bahwa aku mampu menjadi shinobi yang hebat, dan akan melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku, dan mau menerimaku apa adanya."_ berkata seperti itu Naruto berjalan menuju gedung Hokage untuk meminta izin masuk perpustakaan, karena penjaga perpustakaan tidak mengizinkan masuk Naruto jika tidak ada izin dari sang Hokage.

Sementara Naruto meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke di Training Ground #7, Sakura tersenyum lebar karena bisa berduaan dengan sang pujaan hatinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, ayo kita pulang sama-sama." kata Sakura dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Memandang Sakura, Sasuke memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan mulai meninggalkan Sakura sambil berkata, "Hn, tidak." Sakura yang mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke tidak putus asa dan berjalan bersama di sebelah Sasuke.

_"Cha! Pulang bersama Sasuke-kun! Beruntung Naruto-baka pulang duluan!"_ inner Sakura berteriak girang karena bisa berjalan bersama Sasuke, walaupun di tolak oleh Sasuke, Sakura tetap menganggap jalan bersama dengan Sasuke sebagai kencan.

Tampaknya ucapan Sakura kepada Naruto adalah awal segala perubahan yang akan terjadi di masa mendatang, sang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tersebut akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dan akan berubah menjadi lebih dewasa.

•••••••

Tersenyum senang Naruto berangkat ke tempat Training Ground #7, karena Naruto percaya bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke sudah meninggalkan tempat latihan Team 7, baru saja Naruto mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan, sekaligus di beri pengarahan oleh sang Hokage, kali ini Naruto tahu element apa yang di milikinya, Naruto memiliki dua element yaitu _Fūton_ dan _Suiton_.

Seperti yang di katakan oleh buku Shinobi Rules yang merupakan _Rule#44_ yang berisikan _"A shinobi must prepare before it is too late to."_, Naruto belum terlambat, Naruto akan bersiap-siap berubah sebelum terlambat, di tangannya sudah ada beberapa buku yang akan menunjang latihannya, seperti; _Taijutsu book, Shinobi Rules Book, Chakra Control Book, and Basic Fūinjutsu Book_, di tambah dengan beberapa scroll jutsu _Fūton_ dan _Suiton_ yang di berikan oleh sang Hokage.

Selama satu bulan bersama Team 7, Naruto tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, yang yang di latih oleh Kakashi adalah teamwork dan teamwork terus, tanpa memperbaiki kesalahan Taijutsu ataupun lainnya dari dalam diri Naruto dan anggota team lainnya.

Mungkin Sasuke beruntung karena dirinya merupakan salah satu klan terkuat dan juga merupakan satu dari dua klan pendiri Konohagakure, sudah pasti Sasuke di latih oleh anggota klannya sebelum terjadi pembantaian tragis yang di lakukan oleh Uchiha Itachi.

Untuk Haruno Sakura, Naruto tidak ambil pusing karena dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Sakura, sejak perkataan Sakura terakhir, Naruto menganggap Sakura adalah rekan team, tidak lebih, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Naruto tidak menganggap Sasuke adalah rival, tapi menganggap rekan team, dan tidak lebih dari rekan team.

Lalu siapa yang di jadikan rival oleh Naruto, tentu saja Yondaime Hokage yang di jadikan rival oleh Naruto, karena Naruto mengagumi sosok Yondaime Hokage, terlepas dari bahwa sang Yondaime lah yang menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tersebut tidak benci dengan Yondaime karena menyegel Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya, Naruto menganggap itu adalah tugas dari Hokage, dan Naruto juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dirinya berada di posisi Yondaime Hokage.

Membuka _Chakra Control Book_, Naruto duduk di bawah salah satu pohon di Training Ground #7, dan mulai membaca yang tertera di buku, sebenarnya Naruto sangat benci membaca, tapi apa boleh buat, untuk merubah kearah yang lebih baik kenapa tidak.

_Chakra control merupakan sesuatu yang penting bagi seorang shinobi maupun kunoichi, karena setiap pergerakan dalam melakukan sebuah jutsu harus di sertai chakra control yang efisien, chakra control juga bisa membuat sebuah jutsu element menjadi balance saat di keluarkan, semakin bagus chakra control yang di lakukan semakin bagus pula dalam mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu, salah satu shinobi yang memiliki chakra control yang perfect adalah Nidaime Hokage yang bernama Senju Tobirama, beliau dapat membuat sebuah jutsu Suiton tanpa perlu air yang berada di sekitarnya dan mengambil partikel-partikel air yang berada di udara sebagai pengganti air yang berada di sekitarnya._

_Untuk memulai pelatihan chakra control ada beberapa tahapan, yaitu Tree Climbing, Water Surface Walking, dan Leaf Concentration._

_Tree Climbing adalah pelatihan pertama untuk chakra control, pelatihan ini untuk melatih chakra control dengan cara menaiki pohon tanpa menggunakan kedua tangan, caranya adalah dengan mengalirkan chakra kedalam kedua kaki, jika mengalirkan chakra lebih kecil akan berakibat tergelincir, jika mengalirkan chakra lebih besar akan mengakibatkan menghancurkan badan pohon dan terjatuh._

_Water Surface Walking adalah pelatihan kedua untuk chakra control, pelatihan ini hampir sama dengan Tree Climbing, hanya saja sedikit berbeda, karena air memiliki tekanan yang berubah-ubah, pelatihan ini sangat baik untuk mengatur chakra yang mengalir dalam tubuh dan menentukan sejumlah chakra yang di keluarkan._

_Leaf Concentration sebenarnya adalah pelatihan dasar di Academy Shinobi, tapi ini sangat penting untuk mengetahui apakah kita termasuk dalam Sensor Type atau bukan, cobalah menaruh daun di atas kepala dan alirkan chakra kedalam daun tersebut dan cobalah menjalankan daun tersebut, jika daun tersebut berjalan di atas kepala anda berarti anda termasuk dalam Sensor Type, dan latihlah terus jika anda termasuk dalam Sensor Type._

Menutup buku Chakra Control, Naruto tersenyum dan akan memulai pelatihannya, selama dua minggu Naruto akan berlatih di Training Ground #7, karena tidak akan ada yang mengganggu, selama dua minggu Hatake Kakashi mendapatkan misi solo dari sang Hokage, dan Sasuke pasti berlatih di Training Ground milik klan Uchiha, dan Sakura tampaknya Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan kunoichi merah muda tersebut, karena Sakura pasti pergi ke tempat Uchiha bungsu tersebut.

Menyilangkan dua jari kedua tangannya di depan, Naruto bersiap melakukan pelatihan yang akan di jalaninya.

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ Naruto membuat 20 puluh _Kage Bunshin_ untuk membantu pelatihan chakra control.

Naruto tahu salah satu rahasia di balik _Kage Bunshin_, yaitu setiap kelelahan, memory, dan apapun yang di lakukan _Kage Bunshin _akan masuk kedalam Naruto yang asli jika di hilangkan atau menghilang.

"Yosh! Mari kita lakukan latihan _Tree Climbing!_" teriak Naruto bersemangat, dan di balas anggukan oleh 20 _Kage Bunshin_ yang lain dan mereka bersiap-siap di depan pohon yang tinggi masing-masing.

Percobaan pertama, beberapa _Kage Bunshin_ dan dirinya tergelincir, dan beberapa _Kage Bunshin _menghancurkan badan pohon dan terjatuh.

Begitu juga dengan percobaan seterusnya, Naruto tidak akan menyerah sampai bisa, dengan wajah bersemangat dan tersenyum Naruto akan berusaha keras memasteri chakra control dan akan melanjutkan pelatihan yang lainnya.

••••••••

Sudah tiga hari berlalu, sang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik berlatih chakra control, dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan, dirinya bisa melakukan _Tree Climbing _dan _Water Surface Walking _dengan sangat baik dan mendekati perfect. Untuk _Leaf Concentration _sendiri Naruto sudah sedikit demi sedikit berlatih di malam hari.

Hari ini dengan wajah tersenyum Naruto siap melakukan sesi latihan berikutnya yaitu Taijutsu. Sejak dua hari yang lalu Naruto mengganti penampilannya, dari yang serba orange berganti dengan kaos berkerah tanpa lengan warna putih dengan lambang Uzumaki di belakang kaos tersebut, dua pelindung siku warna putih, celana baggy di bawah lutut warna biru, perban yang melilit kedua kakinya hingga di bawah lutut, di tambah sepatu standar shinobi warna biru.

Penampilan baru Uzumaki Naruto menjadikan dirinya tampak seperti seorang shinobi yang profesional, tidak seperti saat memakai pakaian serba orang yang menyebabkan dirinya seperti berkata _"Kill Me Please!" _karena warna serba orangenya.

Naruto sudah membaca _Taijutsu Book_ saat waktu senggang dan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Taijutsu adalah sebuah kekuatan fisik dengan aspek _Strength_, _Vitality_, _Speed_ dan _Stamina_.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto sudah berpikir akan membuat Taijutsu Style sendiri, dan akhirnya mendapatkan ide dengan memfokuskan diri kepada kedua kakinya, karena kaki lebih panjang dari pada tangan, dan untuk kedua tangannya sendiri Naruto memfokuskan kepada Ninjutsu ketimbang Taijutsu.

Beruntung kemarin Naruto baru saja berhasil mengaplikasikan _Fūinjutsu_ sederhana yaitu _Gravity Seal_, dan menaruh di kedua tangannya dan kedua kakinya, masing-masing beratnya adalah 10kg.

Kali ini Naruto akan melatih dasar tendangan yang akan di jadikan Taijutsu Style miliknya sendiri. sudah 10 jam sejak pukul 7 akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan sendiri Taijutsu Style miliknya walaupun belum sempurna dan di beri nama _**Kuroashi no Waza (Black Leg Technique)**_ yang berfokus kepada kedua kakinya.

Tidak hanya pelatihan untuk menjadi shinobi hebat saja Naruto berubah, dalam pola makan juga Naruto berubah, bersyukur berteman dengan Akimichi Chouji yang merupakan salah satu klan yang membuat makanan bergizi untuk seorang shinobi, alhasil Naruto bisa makan di tempat Akimichi Restaurant dengan harga terjangkau.

Tinggi badan Naruto juga bertambah, dari 145 cm bertambah sedikit demi sedikit seiring bertambahnya hari, itu di sebabkan oleh pertumbuhan tubuh di usianya karena menerima asupan gizi yang baik dari Akimichi Restaurant, begitu juga dengan bentuk tubuh yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Pelatihan Taijutsu yang di jalani Naruto cukup berat, membuat 20 Kage Bunshin, diantaranya 2 Kage Bunshin untuk melakukan Push Up, 2 Kage Bunshin untuk melakukan Shit Up, 2 Kage Bunshin untuk melakukan Jogging di Training Ground #7, 2 Kage Bunshin untuk pelatihan tendangan, dan sisanya bersama dirinya sendiri mencari improvisasi dalam setiap gerakan dalam Taijutsu miliknya.

••••••••

Sudah satu minggu lamanya sejak pelatihan Taijutsu yang di jalani oleh Naruto sendirian di Training Ground #7, dan dapat di asumsikan bahwa dirinya setingkat _Low-Chuunin Class_, Taijutsu Style miliknya sudah cukup bagus, dan mendapatkan gerakan-gerakan yang di namai sendiri oleh Naruto, untuk _Gravity Seal_ sendiri Naruto sudah menambahkan beratnya menjadi 20kg di kedua tangannya dan kedua kakinya.

Hari ini dengan senyum lebar Naruto akan berlatih dua gulungan Ninjutsu, yang satu adalah _Fūton: Daitoppa _dan yang satu adalah _Suiton: Teppōdama_.

Menyilangkan dua jari di kedua tangannya ke depan, Naruto bersiap melakukan pelatihan hari ini.

_**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_dengan penuh semangan pemuda berambut blonde tersebut membuat 20 _Kage Bunshin_ dan bersiap untuk melakukan pelatihan.

"10 dari kalian bersiap melatih jutsu element air, dan sisanya beserta diriku sendiri bersiap berlatih jutsu element angin." perintah Naruto kepada 20 _Kage Bunshin_ miliknya, dan di balas anggukan oleh 20 _Kage Bunshin_ miliknya.

10 _Kage Bunshin_ menjauh dan bersiap melakukan sebuah justu Suiton C-Rank, melakukan handseal Tiger, 10 _Kage Bunshin _berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan chakra control dan mengaplikasikan kepada air yang berada di dalam tubuh dan berteriak dengan lantang.

_**"Suiton: Teppōdama!"**_

Beberapa dari 10 _Kage Bunshin_ dapat menembakan peluru air tapi dalam ukuran kecil dan beberapa hanya seperti meludah, seperti yang asli, _Kage Bunshin _tidak akan menyerah hingga berhasil.

begitu juga dengan 10 _Kage Bunshin _dan yang asli berlatih jutsu _Fūton: Daitoppa_, dan hasilnya sama seperti 10 _Kage Bunshin_ yang berlatih jutsu Suiton, ada yang mengeluarkan hembusan angin kecil ada yang mengeluarkan angin sangat kecil.

Naruto yang asli berhenti dan membuat satu _Kage Bunshin_ lagi untuk berlatih sparing Taijutsu yang di latih selama 1 minggu.

"Kau bersiap sparing Taijutsu dengan diriku, dan kau di larang memakai Taijutsu yang aku buat, pakai Taijutsu standar Academy." perintah Naruto kepada sang _Kage Bunshin_.

"Baik boss! Bersiaplah boss!" teriak sang Kage Bunshin yang sudah bersiap dengan _Academy Fighting Style_.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, bersiap dengan _Fighting Style_ yang di buatnya.

"Mulai!" teriak Naruto lalu menyerang dengan cepat menggunakan kaki kanannya kearah wajah sang Kage Bunshin, _**"Koushi no shotto! (Veal Shot!)"**_ tendangan kaki kanan Naruto yang cukup kuat di blok oleh sang _Kage Bunshin_ dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

Tidak sampai di situ Naruto bergerak kearah samping kanan sang _Kage Bunshin _dan bersiap melancarkan serangan berikutnya, _**"Kubi! (Neck!)"**_ tendangan kaki kanan Naruto mengenai leher sang _Kage Bunshin _hingga wajahnya membentur tanah dan menyebabkan beberapa retakan di atas tanah.

Tidak sampai situ, sang Kage Bunshin berusaha bangun, tapi sayang Naruto sudah mengangkat kaki kanannya tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap menghantam serangannya kepada Kage Bunshin, _**"Kata! (Shoulder!)"**_ tedangan kaki kanan Naruto mengenai pundak kanan sang Kage Bunshin sehingga terjatuh kembali dengan posisi sedikit terpental di udara.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Naruto bergeser sedikit dan melanjutkan serangannya bertubi-tubi kepada _Kage Bunshin_, tidak berapa lama sekitar 10 menit sang _Kage Bunshin _akhirnya tumbang juga dalam sparing partner Taijutsu Style. Sang _Kage Bunshin_ pun menghilang dan memory tentang sparing partner yang di lakukan oleh Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit mengalami sakit kepala.

Seperti hari biasanya setelah selesai latihan kembali lagi ke apartement miliknya dengan keadaan yang sangat lelah dan sedikit pusing akibat pelatihan menggunakan _Kage Bunshin _sebagai media pelatihannya, di wajahnya dapat di lihat terpatri sebuah senyuman bangga karena dirinya lebih baik dari sejak ucapan Sakura yang menyakitkan hati, dan dirinya akan selalu bekerja keras dalam pelatihan-pelatihan selanjutnya, mungkin meminta beberapa buku lagi di perpustakaan dan beberapa jutsu lagi dari sang Hokage.

••••••••

Pelatihan Ninjutsu yang di jalani oleh Naruto membuahkan hasil yang cukup bagus, dan untuk pelatihan _Leaf Concentration_ pun berjalan dengan mulus, Naruto ternyata memiliki _Chakra Sensor Type_, dan sudah mengaplikasinya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang, walaupun masih dalam jarak 10 meter batas yang baru di capai Naruto, tapi sudah cukup membuat Naruto lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Untuk Taijutsu Naruto masih berimprovisasi mencari gerakan-gerakan dalam Taijutsu Style miliknya, untuk Fuinjutsu sendiri Naruto sudah mempunyai beberapa Fuinjutsu, seperti _Storage Seal, Gravity Seal,_ dan masih ada beberapa lagi, untuk handseal sendiri Naruto sudah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, dan bisa lakukan _Kawarimi no Jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu_ dan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ tanpa handseal, untuk chakra control bisa di bilang Naruto mendekati perfect.

Itu semua di hasilkan dengan pelatihan yang cukup berat, berterima kasihlah dengan _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ yang memiliki rahasia yang cukup istimewa dalam selama pelatihannya 2 minggu.

Tinggi badan sang pemuda berambut blonde pun bertambah dari 145 cm menjadi 155 cm, sedangkan postur tubuh sudah mulai terbentuk layaknya seorang shinobi profesional. Sifat Naruto juga sudah berubah menjadi lebih tenang dan tidak berkoar-koar lagi seperti biasa.

Besok adalah hari di mana Team 7 berkumpul kembali dan menjalani latihan teamwork yang membosankan, di tambah Sakura yang bisa di bilang tidak cocok menjadi kunoichi karena kerjaannya hanya mengikuti sang pangeran es sejagat.

Project berikutnya adalah menambahkan arsenal Ninjutsu dan Fuinjutsu, mungkin Naruto juga sedikit tertarik dengan Genjutsu yang mencakup aspek serangan mental yang membutuhkan imaginasi tinggi dalam setiap serangannya, karena Genjutsu menyerang menggunakan pikiran, kreatifitas imaginasi, dan chakra control yang mendekati perfect.

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction baru saya, semoga kalian semua senang, untuk Naruto di sini, saya buat secara bertahap, dan tidak instan seperti Fiction pada umumnya yang menggunakan setting dunia Shinobi. Akhir kata saya undur diri darj hadapan kalian semua, sebagai pembaca yang baik alangkah baiknya meninggalkan jejak agar Fiction ini lebih maju lagi.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

_Ninjutsu : 2.5_

_Taijutsu : 3_

_Genjutsu : 1_

_Intelligence : 2.5_

_Strength : 3_

_Speed : 3_

_Stamina : 3.5_

_Handseals : 2.5_

_Total : 21_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Rise of Uzumaki Naruto

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, and Romance

**Pairing :** Naruto x ?

**Disclaimed :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** Bagaimana jika ucapan yang menyakitkan dari Haruno Sakura kepada Uzumaki Naruto merubah segalanya, Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan berubah menjadi lebih baik, dewasa, dan bekerja keras dalam mencapai cita-citanya menjadi Hokage dari Konohagakure.

**Warning :** OOC, OC (Maybe), Typo (Maybe) and Etc.

••••••••

**Chapter 2: New Uzumaki Naruto!**

Berjalan dengan santai, pemuda berambut blonde menuju Training Ground #7 yang merupakan Training Ground milik Team 7 yang di bimbing oleh seorang Jounin bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Hatake Kakashi seorang shinobi yang di juluki _**Kopī Ninja no Kakashi (Copy Ninja Kakashi)**_, dari julukan yang di berikan oleh musuh kepada Kakashi, bisa di bilang Kakashi adalah seorang shinobi veteran, mantan anggota kesatuan ANBU dengan jabatan sebagai Captain, merupakan hal bangga tersendiri bagi Team 7, tapi tampaknya tidak bagi sang pemuda berambut blonde satu ini.

Menurut Naruto, Hatake Kakashi adalah shinobi yang tidak kompeten, suka terlambat datang kecuali misi keluar desa, tidak pernah melatih jutsu satu pun selama satu bulan berlatih dengan Kakashi, yang di latih hanya teamwork, teamwork dan teamwork.

Beruntung sekarang Naruto bisa mengakses perpustakan Konoha dan meminjam sebuah buah _'How to Train'_, sebuah buku panduan untuk pelatihan tingkat genin.

Di katakan minggu pertama setelah menjadi genin, sang Jounin harus melatih tiga orang genin cara _Tree Climbing_, dan minggu berikutnya adalah _Water Surface Walking_, dan minggu berikutnya adalah mengoreksi Taijutsu para genin yang di latih, masih banyak lagi yang di katakan dalam buku _'How to Train'_, dan semua itu tidak di lakukan oleh Kakashi kepada tiga murid geninnya.

Umpatan demi umpatan di lontarkan oleh Naruto di dalam hati dan pikirannya kepada Kakashi, bisa di bilang Team 7 di bawah team-team yang lain tentang pelatihan menjadi genin yang kompeten.

Naruto sangat berterima kasih kepada kunoichi berambut merah muda karena sudah memakinya dua minggu lalu, dan menyebabkan dirinya menjadi lebih baik dari dua minggu yang lalu. Untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan rekan teamnya, mau mereka berlatih atau tidak bukan urusan pemuda berambut blonde tersebut.

Naruto juga tidak akan banyak bicara atau pun pamer dengan perubahan yang di alaminya, seperti yang di katakan buku Shinobi Rules di Rule #41 _"Hide your strength to friends or opponents before in need"_, dari kata-katanya sudah jelas, jadi Naruto akan menyembunyikan kekuatannya sebelum di butuhkan.

Naruto ingat saat masih di Academy yang selalu mengumbar kekuatan jutsu _Oiroke no Jutsu_, dan dengan hasil di marahin oleh Iruka-sensei, bahwa jutsu tersebut tidak layak. Tapi sekarang Naruto menyadari bahwa _Oiroke no Justu_ adalah salah satu arsenal Ninjutsu miliknya yang sangat berharga karena dapat di gunakan untuk melawan orang yang sangat mesum nanti.

"Ohayo Sakura, Sasuke." berjalan mendekati kedua rekan teamnya, pemuda berambut blonde tersebut duduk tidak jauh dari rekan teamnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya karena melihat penampilan baru dari rekan teamnya.

Sakura melihat penampilan baru Naruto sedikit blushing di kedua pipinya, tapi detik kemudian merasakan sakit di dadanya karena pemuda blonde tersebut memanggil dirinya tanpa suffix _'chan'_ lagi, dan menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menepis rasa sakit di dadanya, "Ohayo Naruto! Kamu mengganti penampilanmu karena berharap aku melirik dirimu hah? Itu tidak akan berhasil karena hanya Sasuke-kun yang berada di hatiku," berkata dengan nada ketus, kemudian pandangan beralih kepada sang pujaan hatinya, "Iyakan Sasuke-kun." ujarnya dengan senyum manis kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri berkata dua kata favoritenya untuk menanggapi ucapan dari Sakura, dan memandang rekan teamnya yang bisa di katakan sebagai rivalnya, dalam pikiran Sasuke mungkin Naruto bosan dengan penampilan lamanya, dan tidak ambil pusing dengan penampilan baru Naruto, penampilan baru bukan berarti Naruto lebih baik dari dirinya, dan tetap menganggap Naruto adalah dobe yang merupakan deadlast di Academy Shinobi.

Menutup matanya Naruto mengabaikan kedua rekan teamnya, walaupun ada sedikit rasa sakit di dada karena ucapan dari sang mantan pujaan hati, Naruto sudah bertekad bahwa Sakura bukan gadis yang baik, dan hanya cocok di jadikan rekan, tidak lebih.

Bicara mengenai wanita, Naruto hanya mengenal beberapa saja, dan bisa di hitung dengan jari, Yamanaka Ino salah satunya, Ino sama saja dengan Sakura, sama-sama pengagum berat Uchiha Sasuke dan bersaing mendapatkan hati pangeran es berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam, selain Ino ada juga Hyuuga Hinata, Hinata sangat manis dan juga lembut, tidak seperti wanita di Academy lainnya yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke si pangeran es, dan Naruto sendiri tidak memiliki rasa kepada Hinata, dan menganggap Hinata sebagai teman biasa. Ayame yang merupakan putri dari pemilik kedai ramen di Ichiraku Ramen hanya di anggap oleh Naruto sebagai kakak perempuannya.

Ketika memikirkan soal wanita, entah kenapa Naruto blushing sendiri mengingat salah satu wanita yang cantik, anggun, dewasa dan juga kuat, wanita tersebut adalah Yuuhi Kurenai yang merupakan Jounin pembimbing Team 8, _"Shit! Kenapa malah Kurenai-sensei yang aku pikirkan."_ berkata seperti itu Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya untuk memperdalam Sensor Type dan mencoba mencakup lebih luas dari 10 meter.

Tidak dapat di pungkuri bahwa Naruto sudah merubah pola pikirnya menjadi lebih dewasa, ketika menjadi dewasa tentu saja akan mencari wanita yang lebih tua dan berpola pikir dewasa, apalagi wanita tersebut cantik, anggun, dewasa dan kuat seperti Yuuhi Kurenai.

Berambut raven panjang, bola mata yang indah berwarna ruby, di tambah pakaian yang di gunakannya sangat comfortable dengan pola bergaris-garis menambah nilai plus dari seorang Yuuhi Kurenai yang di kenal sebagai _**Ice's Queen Konoha**_.

Sudah lewat dua jam Hatake Kakashi belum juga datang, keadaan juga berbeda dari sebelumnya, yang biasanya Naruto berisik sekarang pemuda blonde itu hanya dia berkonsentrasi untuk melebarkan jangkau sensornya, sementara Sakura masih setia memandangi sang pujaan hatinya yang berambut raven model pantat ayam.

_"Fuck!"_ umpat Naruto yang benar-benar kesal pada Jounin pembimbing yang satu ini, _"Kami-sama pasti benci padaku memasukan aku kedalam team pathetic ini," _ujarnya kemudian.

Team yang pathetic, jelas ini adalah team yang paling menyedihkan, seorang Jounin yang selalu terlambat, seorang pemuda yang sangat emo dan terlihat di wajahnya selalu menyedihkan karena pembantaian klannya, dan terakhir seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak cocok menjadi kunoichi.

Tidak berapa lama akhirnya sang Jounin datang juga di Training Ground #7, dengan wajah tersenyum menyapa para geninnya.

"Yo!" sapa sang Jounin Hatake Kakashi kepada ketiga anggota geninnya, "Maaf aku terlambat, karena tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Kakashi langsung memberikan alasan yang tidak logis tentang keterlambatannya.

"BOHONG!" teriak kunoichi berambut merah muda, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bergumam tidak jelas, untuk Naruto menanggapi alasan Kakashi dengan wajah malas dan senyum palsu.

Kakashi menaikan alisnya ketika melihat penampilan baru dari Naruto, lalu tersenyum senang karena pemuda blonde tersebut mengingatkan akan senseinya dulu, _"Dia mirip denganmu sensei," _memfokuskan kembali pada tujuannya hari ini Kakashi berkata, "Ok Team, kita latihan teamwork lagi untuk mengukur kerja sama kalian."

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Kakashi memulai pelatihan teamwork kepada tiga geninnya, pelatihan kali ini adalah sparing teamwork melawan dirinya.

Naruto bersiap dengan kuda-kuda Academy miliknya, Naruto tidak ingin mengeluarkan _**Kuroashi no Waza (Black Leg Technique) **_miliknya hanya untuk teamwork, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang bersiap dengan Academy Taijutsu Style, lain dengan Naruto dan Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke bersiap dengan Uchiha Taijutsu Style miliknya.

Hampir 1 jam Kakashi berlatih sparing teamwork dengan ketiga geninnya, dan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kerja sama mereka sedikit lebih baik, terutama Naruto yang sedikit lebih berkembang di mata Jounin tersebut. Power dan Speed Naruto bertambah dari terakhir pertama kali bertemu, dan entah apa yang bisa membuat Naruto berkembang, yang jelas Kakashi senang anak dari senseinya mulai berkembang.

"Ok team, latihan hari ini sudah cukup, kalian sudah lebih baik dalam teamwork," memberikan asumsinya mengenai kerja sama kali ini, mata Kakashi memandang Naruto, lalu tersenyum, "Terutama kamu Naruto, Power dan Speed sudah lebih baik dari pertemuan terakhir kita, tingkatkan lagi kinerjamu."

Mendengar ucapan dari Kakashi, mau tidak mau hati pemuda blonde tersebut sedikit senang akan pujian yang di berikan oleh Kakashi, "Terima kasih Kakashi-sensei, aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi!" ujarnya dengan nada bersemangat.

Sementara Sakura mendengar ucapan dari Kakashi mengenai Naruto yang berkembang sedikit tidak percaya akan ucapan Kakashi, bisa di bilang juga sedikit iri bahwa Naruto di puji oleh Kakashi.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan malas dengan wajah broodingnya, _"Heh? Berkembang? Jangan bercanda, kita lihat nanti siapa yang lebih unggul nanti, bagiku kamu tetaplah dobe dan deadlast."_ berkata dalam hati Sasuke bersikap sedikit keren dengan memasukan kedua tangannya di dalam saku.

"Baik team, aku harus ke kantor Hokage untuk memberikan laporan pelatihan hari ini, jadi aku pergi dulu." setelah berkata seperti itu Kakashi langsung _Shunshin_ ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan hasil latihan hari ini.

Setelah Kakashi pergi, Sasuke beranjak dari Training Ground #7 untuk pulang kerumah dan melanjutkan pelatihannya, sementara Sakura mengikuti Sasuke di sampingnya dan mengabaikan Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto yang mengabaikan Sakura.

_"Cha! Pulang bersama Sasuke-kun lagi! Beruntung Naruto-baka tidak mengajak kencan lagi,"_ inner Sakura berteriak dengan penuh semangat, kemudian pandangan gadis merah muda tersebut beralih kearah Naruto, ada rasa sedikit sakit karena Naruto tidak mengajaknya kencan seperti biasa, bagi Sakura sekarang Naruto terasa seperti orang asing.

Berpikir positif Sakura melanjutkan perjalannnya di samping Sasuke yang masih setia dengan ke emoannya dan wajah brooding.

••••••••

Gedung tertinggi di Konohagakure, biasa di sebut juga sebagai Hokage Tower, tempat dimana seorang shinobi hebat dan di angkat menjadi pemimpin desa yang bergelar Hokage melaksanakan tugasnya.

Dapat di lihat di dalam ruang tersebut terdapat 2 orang, yang pertama adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen yang merupakan Sandaime Hokage, mendapat gelar _**Purofessā (The Professor)**_ dan juga _**Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi)**_. Yang satunya adalah Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan Jounin pembimbing Team 7.

"Bagaimana pelatihan teammu hari ini Kakashi-kun?" tanya sang Hokage dengan pipa rokok yang terselip di bibirnya.

Tersenyum di balik wajahnya yang tertutup masker Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh sang Hokage, "Pelatihan hari ini berjalan lebih baik Hokage-sama, terutama Naruto, Naruto sudah sedikit lebih berkembang dalam Taijutsu." dengan nada bangga Kakashi memberikan sedikit pujian dalam kalimatnya mengenai Uzumaki Naruto.

Dapat di lihat wajah sang Hokage menyeringai tipis mengenai anak dari sang Yondaime Hokage, sang Hokage tua itu teringat dua minggu yang lalu ketika Naruto datang padanya dengan niat menjadi seorang shinobi yang kompeten.

_**Flashback On**_

Di depan Uzumaki Naruto, kini dapat di lihat sang Hokage yang sedang tersenyum kearah pemuda berambut blonde tersebut.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya sang Hokage kepada pemuda berambut blonde yang sudah di anggap cucunya sendiri.

Mencoba menetapkan hatinya pemuda blonde dengan tanda lahir kumis kucing di kedua pipinya menatap sang Hokage, "Hokage-jiji, aku ingin meminta izin untuk memasuki perpustakaan Konoha, aku ingin belajar menjadi seorang shinobi yang baik," menutup matanya sesaat lalu membukanya kembali Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku sadar kalau aku ini harus berubah menjadi seorang shinobi sejati, dan tidak hanya banyak suara saja tentang cita-cita menjadi Hokage, jadi mohon izinkan aku memasuki perpustakaan Konoha." berkata seperti itu Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya agar sang Hokage memberi izin untuk memasuki perpustakaan Konoha.

Sunggu hati Sarutobi sang Hokage tua sangat sakit mendengar ucapan dari Naruto, harusnya dirinya sadar kalau permintaan Yondaime mengatakan kalau Naruto adalah pahlawan kepada para penduduk desa karena menjadi wadah Kyuubi tidak seharusnya di turuti.

_"Damn civilians!"_ maki sang Hokage tua karena cucunya tidak boleh mengakses perpustakaan Konoha, "Bawa ini kepada penjaga perpusataan Konoha, mulai sekarang kamu boleh memasuki perpustakaan Konoha kapan pun kamu mau Naruto-kun." mendengar ucapan dari sang Hokage tua, mau tidak mau Naruto tersenyum senang karena mulai hari bisa mengakses perpustakaan Konoha.

"Terima kasih Hokage-jiji," berterima kasih atas apa yang di berikan oleh sang Hokage tua kepada pemuda blonde tersebut mengambil kertas yang di sodorkan kepadanya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Hokage-jiji." membungkuk hormat Naruto berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan ruangan Hokage, tapi berhenti sesaat karena sang Hokage tua memanggil namanya.

"Naruto-kun." panggil sang Hokage tua kepada cucunya, Naruto pun berbalik arah untuk memandang sang Hokage tua, "Bawa ini untukmu, kembalikan jika kamu sudah menguasainya," di kedua tangan sang Hokage tua tersebut terdapat dua gulungan jutsu element yang akan menunjang Naruto dalam berlatih nanti.

Memandang dengan pandangan senang di berikan dua gulungan oleh sang kakek, Naruto mengambil dua gulungan tersebut, lalu mengucapkan kembali kata-kata terima kasih kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang Hokage untuk ke perpustakaan Konoha. Sang Hokage yakin bahwa element Naruto adalah angin dan air, karena Namikaze Minato memiliki element angin dan Namikaze Kushina sang istri sekaligus ibu dari Uzumaki Naruto memiliki element air.

Setelah Naruto sang Hokage menghela nafas kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi tegas, "ANBU!" panggil sang Hokage tua dengan tegas, muncul dua ANBU di depannya dan siap menerima perintah dari sang Hokage, "Bilang pada semua penjaga perpustakaan Konoha, suruh temui aku saat jam makan malam." perintah sang Hokage dengan tegas, dua orang ANBU tersebut mengangguk paham kemudian menghilang dengan _Shunshin_.

_"Maafkan aku Minato, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang, aku pastikan Naruto-kun menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan kelak akan menduduki posisi ini, " _berkata seperti itu sang Hokage tua yang bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen memegang topi kebesaran Hokage dengan wajah tersenyum.

_**Flashback Off**_

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih atas laporannya, kamu boleh pergi sekarang Kakashi-kun." kata sang Hokage kepada Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan Jounin pembimbing Team 7.

Kakashi pun mengangguk paham dan berpamitan kepada sang Hokage, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang Hokage dengan _Shunshin_.

••••••••

Sudah tiga puluh menit sejak Sasuke dan Sakura meninggalkan Training Ground #7, membuka _Chakra Control Book_ yang di pinjam di perpustakan Konoha, Naruto membaca kembali lanjutan pelatihan chakra controlnya.

Di bukanya bab tentang _Chakra Enhanced Strength_, Naruto mulai membaca isinya.

_Chakra Enhanced Strength adalah sebuah chakra control yang sangat susah, jika berhasil menguasai ini dapat meningkatkan kekuatan berkali lipat. Di ketahui yang berhasil mengaplikasikan chakra control ini adalah Senju Tsunade yang merupakan cucu dari Senju Hashirama._

_Untuk mengaplikasikannya adalah dengan menyalurkan chakra di kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya, lalu fokuskan sebisa mungkin untuk mempertahankan chakra selama pertarungan berlangsung, bisa di bilang pelatihan ini cukup sulit untuk memfokuskan chakra selama pertarungan berlangsung._

_Banyak yang sudah mencoba chakra control ini, tapi lebih banyak yang gagal ketimbang yang berhasil, jika bisa mengaplikasikan chakra ini kemungkinan besar bisa menjadi specialist medical ninja. _

_"Damn! Hanya satu orang yang berhasil mencapai tahap ini, Senju Tsunade benar-benar hebat," _menutup bukunya pemuda berambut blonde tersebut bersiap melakukan pelatihan ini, _"Kalau berlatih di sini, sudah di pastikan tempat ini akan hancur, kira-kira dimana aku bisa mengaplikasikan chakra control ini."_

Memikirkan tempat untuk berlatih _Chakra Enhanced Strength_, beberapa menit kemudian pemuda berambut blonde tersebut menyeringai, _"Kenapa tidak di Training Ground #35 saja, sudah beberapa tahun Training Ground #35 tidak terpakai, tempatnya juga cukup lumayan luas untuk berlatih jutsu-jutsu ninja." _berkata kepada diri sendiri seperti itu Naruto langsung melakukan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ untuk menuju Training Ground #35.

Training Ground #35 adalah tempat pelatihan yang sudah lama tidak terpakai, ada satu rumah yang cukup besar di antara pepohonan yang rindang dan lebat, bisa di bilang rumah tersebut adalah sebuah dojo.

Peralatan di dojo lumayan lengkap, hanya saja sudah cukup tua di makan usia, Naruto menemukan tempat ini saat melakukan Jogging setiap hari, dan bertanya kepada Iruka-sensei tentang Training Ground #35, sesuai informasi dari Iruka-sensei, bisa di pastikan Training Ground #35 tidak ada yang menempati selama kurang lebih 12 tahun.

Dengan senyum lebar Naruto memfokuskan diri untuk membuat _Kage Bunshin_ tanpa handseal, _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_ 20 _Kage Bunshin_ tercipta di area luas Training Ground #35.

"Baiklah, kita akan berlatih _Chakra Enhanced Strength_, aku ingin kalian semua memfokuskan chakra di kedua kaki, lalu pertahankan sebisa mungkin chakra yang mengalir." perintah Naruto kepada 20 _Kage Bunshin _miliknya.

"Yosh! Ayo semangat!" sahut salah satu _Kage Bunshin_, dan di balas anggukan oleh Naruto dan _Kage Bunshin_ yang lainnya.

Naruto dan 20 _Kage Bunshin _mulai pelatihan _Chakra Enhanced Strength_ dengan mengalirkan chakra di kedua kakinya, dapat di lihat di kedua kaki Naruto dan 20 _Kage Bunshin _terdapat kumparan chakra berpendar biru, tapi itu tidak lama, hanya sekitar 5 detik pendar biru tersebut menghilang kembali.

"Damn! Ini sungguh sulit!" umpat Naruto yang tidak menyangka bahwa latihan _Chakra Enhanced Strength _begitu sulit.

"Ayo semangat boss!" salah satu _Kage Bunshin _memberikan semangat kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendapatkan kata-kata semangat dari sang _Kage Bunshin_, tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah! Untuk tahap pertama kita harus pertahankan chakra tersebut selama satu menit, setelah itu kita lihat hasilnya." perintah Naruto kepada 20 _Kage Bunshin_ miliknya, dan di balas anggukan oleh seluruh _Kage Bunshin_.

Sudah hampir 3 jam berlatih _Chakra Enhanced Strength_, Naruto menghilangkan semua semua _Kage Bunshin_, dan mulai merasakan semua memory masuk kedalam otaknya, beristirahat sebentar Naruto mencoba mengaplikasikannya, berkonsentrasi penuh chakra berpendar biru terbentuk di kakinya hingga mata kaki, memfokuskan diri, Naruto mulai menendang badan pohon dengan sekuat tenaga.

Badan pohon yang di tendang oleh Naruto hancur dan rubuh kearah samping hingga menyebabkan bunyi debam pohon jatuh, Naruto yang melihat hasil kerjanya melotot tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"What the hell this power, this is incredible power!" Naruto sedikit terkejut karena tendangannya naik dua atau tiga kali lipat kekuatannya.

Tidak berapa lama chakra berpendar biru di bawah kakinya hilang, nampaknya Naruto baru bisa bertahan selama satu menit ketika mengeluarkan _Chakra Enhanced Strength_, tapi Naruto berasumsi bahwa dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya pasti tidak akan sampai satu menit, memang Naruto tergiur dengan Genjutsu dan Ninjutsu lainnya, tapi setelah melihat efek power yang di dapat dari _Chakra Enhanced Strength_ mau tidak mau Naruto harus memutuskan untuk Ninjutsu dan Genjutsu lain kali jika _Chakra Enhanced Strength _sudah bisa bertahan selama kurang lebih minimal 15 menit selama pertempuran berlangsung.

Melihat hari sudah mulai gelap Naruto bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke apartemen miliknya tidak lupa mampir ke Akimichi Restaurant untuk mendapatkan konsumsi gizi seorang shinobi.

Bisa di bilang Akimichi Restaurant tempat makan kedua Naruto setelah Ichiraku Ramen, dan sama seperti Ichiraku Ramen, Akimichi Restaurant juga memberikan kupon gratis kepada Naruto sebagai pelanggan tetap.

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Wah tidak menyangka banyak yang merespon dengan baik Fiction saya dengan setting dunia shinobi. Untuk masalah rated memang saya masukan kedalam kategori Mature, karena saya berniat untuk membuat adegan Lemon, tapi itu masih lama. Untuk perkembangan tubuh Naruto yang cepat nanti saya jelaskan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, untuk pairing saya sudah berikan clue siapa wanita yang cocok bersama Naruto di chapter ini, mudah-mudah kalian suka dengan pairingnya nanti. Karena saya berpikir wanita itu cocok sama Naruto yang sudah mulai tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Maaf yang minta Doujutsu atau Mokuton saya tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan anda, dan untuk Hyouton masih saya pikirkan lebih lanjut. Naruto tidak pintar hanya saja Naruto mempunyai sifat Hardworker dan pantang menyerah, untuk kemampuan otak Naruto sendiri berkembang lewat pelatihan melalui Kage Bunshin.

Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow, maupun yang sudah favorite Fiction saya yang ini, bisa di bilang saya akan fokus kepada Fiction ini, dan dua Fiction lainnya akan saya kerjakan sedikit demi sedikit.

Untuk masalah update saya tidak ada jadwal updatenya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mampir di Fiction saya, semoga chapter 2 ini dapat memuaskan para pembaca sekali. Sebagai pembaca yang baik alangkah baiknya meninggalkan jejak di kotak Review setelah membaca, akhir kata saya undur diri dari hadapan kalian semua, sampai bertemu di chapter depan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** Rise of Uzumaki Naruto

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, and Romance

**Pairing :** Naruto x Kurenai

Disclaimed : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary :** Bagaimana jika ucapan yang menyakitkan dari Haruno Sakura kepada Uzumaki Naruto merubah segalanya, Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan berubah menjadi lebih baik, dewasa, dan bekerja keras dalam mencapai cita-citanya menjadi Hokage dari Konohagakure.

**Warning :** OOC, OC (Maybe), Typo (Maybe) and Etc.

••••••••

**Chapter 3: Meeting!**

Sudah satu minggu lamanya pemuda blonde menerapkan _Chakra Enhanced Strength_, sekarang pemuda blonde tersebut bisa menahan chakra berwarna biru di kedua kakinya selama 10 menit lebih.

Seperti biasa, pemuda blonde tersebut bersama teamnya menjalani sebuah misi dengan tingkat D-Rank Mission, ini adalah ke 4 kalinya Team 7 menjalani misi D-Rank Mission.

D-Rank Mission adalah misi yang di khususkan oleh para genin, misi yang di terima oleh para genin bisa di bilang cukup mudah dan aneh, misi menangkap Tora, kucing milik istri sang Daimyo, sampai misi membersihkan kandang anjing-anjing klan Inuzuka pernah di jalani oleh Team 7.

Sebenarnya pemuda blonde tersebut ingin protes, tapi setelah tahu kemampuan dirinya belum cukup untuk misi lebih tinggi, alhasil pemuda blonde tersebut diam saja tanpa membantah seperti dulu.

Seperti sekarang, Team 7 dan sang Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi sedang menghadap sang Hokage untuk melaporkan hasil misi menangkap kucing yang bernama Neko.

"Hokage-sama, misi menangkap Neko sukses!" lapor sang Hatake Kakashi mengenai misi kali ini.

Sang Hokage tersenyum, terutama kepada Naruto, di lihat postur tubuh sang cucu sudah bertambah tinggi dari sebelumnya, _"Pasti gen Uzumaki yang membuatnya bertambah tinggi, aku yakin itu,"_ sang Hokage tua itu yakin jika faktor yang membuat Naruto bertambah tinggi adalah gen dari klan Uzumaki, "Baik, untuk sekarang tidak ada misi lagi, kalian boleh bubar, kecuali Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," mendengar ucapan dari sang Hokage tua Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala tanda paham.

"Hai Hokage-sama." kedua genin dan Kakashi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dengan sang Hokage tua.

Tersenyum lembut sang Hokage mulai berkata, "Bagaimana latihanmu Naruto-kun?" tanya sang Hokage tua kepada cucunya.

Tersenyum cerah pemuda blonde tersebut menjawab pertanyaan sang Hokage dengan wajah senang, "Berjalan lancar Hokage-jiji," teringat sesuatu Naruto mengambil dua gulungan yang sudah selesai di pelajari dan memasterinya, "Aku kembalikan dua gulungan ini jiji, aku sudah selesai berlatih jutsu yang berada di gulungan ini." Naruto menaruh dua gulungan tersebut di atas meja, lalu tersenyum kearah sang Hokage yang memandangnya dengan wajah terkejut.

Dapat di lihat wajah sang Hokage sedikit terkejut, walaupun dua gulungan tersebut adalah C-Rank jutsu, tapi itu sedikit mustahil karena sang Hokage tahu pemuda blonde di depannya sedikit buruk dalam chakra control, "Bagaimana bisa Naruto-kun? Apakah Kakashi-kun membantumu?" tanya Hiruzen kepada cucunya, dan berasumsi bahwa Naruto di bantu oleh Kakashi.

Naruto tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Hokage-jiji, aku di bantu oleh suatu jutsu yang bisa berlatih dengan cepat," mendengar perkataan dari sang cucu, sang Hokage sedikit bingung dengan ucapan sang cucu, selama dirinya hidup tidak ada jutsu yang bisa membantu berlatih jutsu lain, melihat wajah bingung sang Hokage, pemuda blonde tersebut menyeringai lalu berkata kembali, "Mungkin jutsu itu juga bisa menyelesaikan laporan-laporan yang menumpuk ini." Naruto menepuk-nepuk laporan yang menumpuk di meja sang Hokage.

Sang Hokage lebih terkejut lagi dengan ucapan sang cucu, bisa di bilang ucapan sang cucu membuat sang Hokage tua itu bahagia, dirinya akan terbebas dari laporan-laporan terkutuk yang semakin hari semakin menumpuk.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun?" tanya sang Hokage senang, mengabaikan aspek bahwa dirinya adalah _'The Professor'_.

Menyeringai melihat wajah sang Hokage yang sudah di anggap kakek sendiri, Naruto berkata dengan penuh penekanan, "Dua kata untukmu Hokage-jiji," terdiam sesaat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, "_Kage Bunshin._" setelah berkata seperti itu, pemuda blonde tersebut meninggalkan sang Hokage dengan wajah terbengong dengan _Shunshin no Jutsu _menuju Training Ground #35.

Dapat di lihat wajah bengong sang Hokage yang di beri julukan _'The Professor'_ mendengar jawaban dari sang cucu, detik kemudian dirinya tersadar akan ucapan sang cucu, dirinya pernah menggunakan _Kage Bunshin _saat melawan musuh, dan ketika _Kage Bunshin _hilang dirinya sedikit mengalami sakit kepala dan mendapatkan memory dari sang _Kage Bunshin_.

Setelah tersadar dirinya membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja dan detik kemudian terdengar suara yang memilukan hati, sebuah kata yang terus di ucapkan yaitu sebuah kata _'baka baka baka baka'_.

Tidak salah pemuda blonde bermarga Uzumaki ini di beri julukan _'The Number One Unpredictable'_.

••••••••

Pemuda blonde terkikik membayangkan sang kakek angkat yang terkejut dengan ucapan dirinya bahwa _Kage Bunshin_ bisa di gunakan untuk menyelesaikan laporan-laporan terkutuk di meja Hokage.

Naruto, pemuda blonde saat ini sudah memasteri chakra control, _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Shunshin no Jutsu _tanpa handseal_, Fūton: Daitoppa,_ dan _Suiton: Teppōdama_. Untuk _Kuroashi no Waza _masih terus mencari improvisasi dalam setiap gerakannya, sedangkan untuk _Chakra Enhanced Strength_ pemuda blonde masih mencari cara agar dapat di gunakan secara efektif.

Bersiap-siap untuk latihan, pemuda blonde satu ini melakukan perenggangan otot terlebih dahulu selama 2 menit lebih.

Hampir 3 jam sang pemuda blonde ini berlatih _Chakra Enhanced Strength_ dan mencari improvisasi dalam gerakan _Kuroashi no Waza_, tersenyum senang pemuda blonde tersebut melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju apartemen.

Berjalan menuju apartemen Naruto bertemu Team 10 yang sepertinya baru saja menyelesaikan latihan.

"Yo Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino-chan." berjalan mendekati Team 10, Naruto tersenyum melihat reaksi Team 10 akan penampilan barunya.

Team 10 yang melihat perubahan dari teman seangkatannya menaikan alisnya tanda bingung, sementara Ino yang melihat perubahan Naruto blushing di kedua pipinya.

"Yo Naruto." dengan wajah malas Shikamaru membalas sapaan dari pemuda blonde di depannya, "Troublesome," lanjut Shikamaru melihat perubahan fisik dan pakaian dari Naruto.

"Hai Naruto, satu bulan lebih (krauk) tidak bertemu (krauk) kau banyak berubah," ujar teman Naruto yang berbadan besar, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akimichi Chouji, "Benarkan Shika, Ino?" tanya Chouji kepada dua teman teamnya.

Shikamaru hanya bisa bergumam kata 'Troublesome', sedangkan Ino sang kunoichi berambut pirang masih setia dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Hei Naruto-kun," kata Ino menambahkan suffix 'kun' pada Naruto, "Kau terlihat tampan sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu," ujarnya kemudian dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan dari kunoichi blonde di depannya, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Chouji menggelengkan kepalanya melihat perubahan drastis dari Ino yang melihat penampilan baru dari Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Ino-chan," kata Naruto tersenyum kepada Ino, senyum yang biasa dulu di berikan kepada Sakura, kini di berikan kepada kunoichi berambut pirang, "Maaf aku tidak bisa lama-lama, aku harus pulang ke apartemen, lain kali kita ngobrol-ngobrol lagi," ujar Naruto kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Team 10 sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Ino yang melihat Naruto pergi membalas lambaian tangan Naruto, sambil berkata, "Ya, hati-hati Naruto-kun," melihat kedua temannya Ino berkata kembali, "Tidak aku sangka, ternyata Naruto-kun lebih tampan dari Sasuke-kun."

"Troublesome," kata Shikamaru yang mendengar ucapan dari teman satu teamnya, "Ayo Chouji, kita pulang, aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan Kaa-san yang sangat merepotkan." ajak Shikamaru kepada Chouji.

Shikamaru dan Chouji pun kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah, sedangkan Ino berjalan di belakang mereka sambil memengang kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah.

_"Kyaa! Naruto-kun begitu tampan!"_ berkata dalam hati Ino meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah.

••••••••

Si dalam apartemen yang minimalis, terlihat pemuda blonde bersiap-siap untuk membersihkan badannya yang lengket akibat latihan yang di jalanani hari ini.

"Damn! Airnya mati." umpat Naruto, menghela nafas panjang pemuda blonde tersebut keluar dari kamar mandi dan bersiap menuju tempat biasa dirinya membersihkan badan, apalagi kalau bukan bukit dekat hutan yang ada air terjunnya.

_"Sialan pemilik apartemen ini, terlambat sedikit saja main matiin saluran air,"_ sambil mengunci pintunya, Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Seperti biasa pemuda blonde mendapat pandangan menusuk dari sebagian penduduk desa, menghela nafasnya Naruto berjalan cepat menuju bukit untuk membersihkan diri.

Bukit yang di tuju oleh Naruto adalah bukit yang sangat asri, bisa di bilang hanya Naruto saja yang sering kebukit untuk membersihkan badan jika air di apartemen mati atau lebih tepatnya di matiin oleh sang penyewa apartemen.

Mengaktifkan sensornya Naruto berjalan sambil tersenyum memandangi daerah sekitar, banyak pohon-pohon yang tinggi, udara yang segar membuat Naruto sangat nyaman.

Berhenti sejenak, Naruto merasakan sebuah aliran chakra yang tidak di kenal dari arah air terjun, berjalan mengendap-ngendap Naruto mematikan sensornya dan melihat siapa yang berada di air terjun, mengeluarkan sebuah kunai untuk berjaga-jaga apabila yang berada di air terjun adalah musuh.

Bersembunyi di balik pepohonan pemuda blonde tersebut terkejut bukan main, matanya melotot karena dirinya melihat seseorang yang sedang mandi di air terjun tempat dirinya biasa mandi.

_"Damn! Kurenai-sensei!" _mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri, pemuda blonde tersebut melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah, wajah cantik terkena air, rambut raven yang sangat indah, dan bentuk tubuh yang indah dengan dua buah dada berukuran C-Cup, mata Naruto tidak bisa lepas dari pandangan tersebut.

Kurenai yang berada di air terjun merasakan sebuah chakra asing yang berada di dekatnya, memasukan diri kedalam air wanita berambut raven tersebut menghardik kepada sosok yang mengintip dirinya, "Siapa itu?! Tunjukan dirimu?! Jangan bersembunyi?!" sambil bersiap melakukan jutsu wanita berambut raven tersebut menunggu sosok tersebut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Terkejut karena Kurenai menyadari kehadiran dirinya, pemuda blonde tersebut hanya bisa mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri, _"Shit! Shit!"_ sambil memasukan kunainya, pemuda blonde tersebut keluar dari dalam pepohon dan berjalan sambil menundukan kepala, tanpa berani menatap sosok yang berada di dalam air terjun.

Kurenai terkejut dengan sosok yang keluar dari persembunyiannya, sosok yang merupakan container dari Kyuubi atau lebih tepatnya Jinchuriki Kyuubi, sosok yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, bisa di pastikan sosok tersebut lebih tinggi dari pertama kali bertemu, dan pakaiannya pun lebih baik dari pertama kali bertemu.

Hampir beberapa lama Naruto menunduk tidak jauh dari air terjun, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara dari Naruto memberanikan memulai menghentikan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Gomenasai! A-aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengagumi sosok wanita yang cantik dengan mata berwarna ruby yang aku lihat dengan mataku!" menunduk melihat ke arah bawah, pemuda blonde tersebut tidak berani melihat Kurenai yang berada di dalam air terjun, "A-aku mohon jangan katakan pada siapapun." lanjutnya dengan nada ketakutan.

Mendengar ucapan dari pemuda blonde, mau tidak mau Kurenai merona hebat di kedua pipinya, bisa di bilang ucapan dari Naruto terlampau jujur, tidak ada kebohongan dalam ucapannya, mendengar nada ketakutan dari pemuda blonde tersebut Kurenai terkikik geli melihatnya.

_"Damn! He is hot and handsome,"_ wanita berambut raven berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku percaya padamu Uzumaki-san," berkata seperti itu Kurenai melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya, "Bisa kau balikan badan, aku ingin berpakaian." mendengar ucapan dari Kurenai, Naruto mengangguk paham lalu berbalik arah sambil menutup matanya.

Cukup lama wanita berambut raven berpakaian, melihat dengan sosok pemuda blonde berusia 12 tahun di depannya yang sedang berbalik badan membuat Kurenai tidak bisa menyembunyikam semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

_"Sialan! Apa yang aku pikirkan, dia terlihat lebih mature. Damn!"_ pikiran kurenai benar-benar kacau melihat pemuda blonde di depannya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat tidak seperti biasanya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian Kurenai tersenyum untuk menghilangkan debaran aneh yang memacu jantungnya lebih cepat, "Kau boleh berbalik Uzumaki-san." ujar Kurenai kemudian.

Naruto berbalik badannya dan menatap Kurenai, lalu tersenyum, "Maaf Kurenai-san, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengintip, hanya saja aku biasa membersihkan badan di sini kalau air di apartemen mati," berkata seperti itu, pemuda blonde teringat sosok Kurenai yang di bayangkannya seminggu yang lalu, semburat merah tipis tercipta di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Uzumaki-san, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, silahkan Uzumaki-san bisa membersihkan diri sekarang," kata Kurenai bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari bukit yang terdapat air terjunnya.

"Ya, terima kasih, panggil saja Naruto, aku tidak suka panggilan formal." kata Naruto mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan sosok wanita berambut raven di depannya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun, selamat tinggal." kata Kurenai dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan menambahkan suffix 'kun' pada Naruto, lalu melakukan Shunshin no Jutsu untuk pergi dari hadapan pemuda blonde di depannya.

Semburat merah di kedua pipi Naruto tercipta karena Kurenai memanggilnya dengan suffix 'kun'.

Naruto pun bersiap untuk membersihkan diri, _"Man, Kurenai-sensei benar-benar cantik dan mempersona, andai umurku sama dengan Kurenai-sensei, aku pasti begitu bahagia jika bisa mendapatkannya."_ ujar pemuda blonde lalu menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan masuk kedalam air terjun.

Cukup lama Naruto membersihkan diri hingga akhirnya selesai, lalu memakai pakaiannya kembali dan menuju apartemennya untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

••••••••

Di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan besar, seorang wanita berambut raven memegang kedua pipinya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah.

_"Sialan! Ada apa denganku, kenapa pikiranku terus saja memikirkan Naruto-kun,"_ menghela nafas panjang Kurenai merebahkan diri di kasur yang cukup besar.

Mencoba menutup matanya, tapi bayangan Naruto terus saja terlintas di pikirannya,mencoba menutup matanya tapi tetap saja bayangan Naruto terus saja melintas di otaknya.

_"Aghhh! Kenapa denganku, sadar Kurenai, dia masih 12 tahun,"_ menyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya tidak jatuh cinta dengan sosok legacy dari Yondaime Hokage, Kurenai mencoba memaksa menutup matanya untuk tidur.

Nampaknya tidak hanya Kurenai yang susah untuk tidur, pemuda blonde pun sama dengan wanita berambut raven, dirinya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya karena teringat betapa cantik dan mempesonanya sosok wanita yang bernama Yuuhi Kurenai.

_"Fuck! I'm not pervert!"_ kata Naruto pada diri sendiri karena tidak sengaja membayangkan betapa indahnya tubuh Kurenai yang terkena air di air terjun, rambut yang basah, buah dada berukuran C-Cup, dan bentuk tubuh yang indah membuat pemuda blonde 12 tahun memejamkan matanya sambil berteriak kencang, "I'M NOT PERVERT! DAMMIT!"

••••••••

Team 7 dan Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi, kini mereka berempat berada di kantor Hokage untuk meminta misi lagi, karena mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi D-Rank.

"Hokage-sama, bisakah memberikan kami misi yang lebih menantang." kata Naruto yang memanggil kakek angkatnya dengan panggilan formal.

Walaupun pemuda blonde tersebut belum siap, tapi apa mau dikata, dirinya ingin menyingkirkan pikirannya mengenai wanita berambut raven yang menghantuinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan dari rekan teamnya hanya menyeringai senang, karena Naruto mengajukan misi yang lebih tinggi dari misi aneh yang di jalaninya selama ini, sedangkan Sakura memandang Naruto tidak percaya karena tidak biasanya Naruto meminta misi yang lebih tinggi.

Memandang Naruto, sang Hokage lalu menatap Kakashi selaku Jounin pembimbing, "Kakashi-kun apa mereka siap?" tanya sang Hokage tua.

Tersenyum di balik maskernya sang Jounin menjawab pertanyaan sang Hokage, "Mereka sudah siap Hokage-sama."

Mendengar jawab dari Kakashi, sang Hokage mengambil laporan misi lalu berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian akan menjalani misi C-Rank, kalian akan melindungi client kali ini, client kita kali ini adalah seorang pembuat jembatan, dan kalian harus melindunginya." pandangannya kini beralih kepada Iruka, selaku asisten Hokage untuk urusan misi, "Iruka-kun bisa tolong panggilkan client kita." katanya kemudian kepada Iruka.

"Baik Hokage-sama."

Iruka pun keluar dari ruangan Hokage, tidak berapa lama Iruka kembali dengan seseorang yang akan di lindungi oleh Team 7, dapat di lihat orang tersebut lebih tua dan meminum sake tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Jadi mereka yang akan melindungi ku Hokage-sama," kata sang pembuat jembatan kepada sang Hokage, sang Hokage hanya menganggukan kepala tanda menjawab pertanyaan sang pembuat jembatan, "Sepertinya mereka lemah, kecuali bocah berambut blonde itu, dia terlihat lebih kuat." katanya kemudian.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dari sang pembuat jembatan menyeringai, sedangkan Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya tanda tidak suka karena Naruto di bilang cukup kuat, sementara Sakura hanya diam saja menanggapi ucapan dari sang pembuat jembatan.

"Mereka cukup kuat Tazuna-san, aku jamin mereka bisa melindungimu dan para pekerja lainnya," mencoba berkata bijaksana kepada sang client, Tazuna yang merupakan pembuat jembatan mengangguk paham.

"Baik, aku terima mereka sebagai pelindungku dan para pekerja lainnya." kata Tazuna yang menerima Team 7 sebagai pelindungnya.

"Ok Team, kita bertemu di gerbang Konohagakure satu jam lagi, persiapkan apa saja yang perlu di bawa." kata Kakashi kepada ketiga geninnya.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke mengangguk paham akan ucapan dari sensei mereka bertiga. Team 7 dan Tazuna pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan sang Hokage untuk bersiap-siap menjalani misi C-Rank.

_"Aku tidak sabar mendengar laporan dari Kakashi-kun nanti, aku ingin tahu perkembangan Naruto-kun seperti apa setelah misi ini selesai,"_ terkikik geli sang Hokage tidak sabar menunggu laporan dari Kakashi nanti.

Sang Hokage bangun dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju sofa kemudian melakukan sebuah handseal, _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_dua _Kage Bunshin_ tercipta lalu sang Hokage memerintah dua _Kage Bunshin_ tersebut untuk mengerjakan tumpukan neraka yang di namakan laporan-laporan terkutuk.

Iruka yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya saja, sudah sekian kalinya laporan-laporan di meja Hokage di kerjakan oleh _Kage Bunshin,_ sementara sang Hokage tidur di sofa untuk mengistirahatkan badannya.

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Fiction saya, untuk pairing tetap Naruto x Kurenai, saya ingin suasana baru dalam fandom Naruto bahasa indonesia dengan pairing Naruto x Kurenai, untuk Kurenai di Fiction ini berumur 24 tahun, lebih muda 3 tahun dari canon.

Untuk chapter depan, Team 7 akan memasuki Arc Wave Country dan Naruto akan menunjukan taringnya setelah berlatih keras selama beberapa minggu, untuk Naruto sendiri saya lebih prefer ke Taijutsu, jarang fiction-fiction indonesia yang membuat Naruto lebih prefer ke Taijutsu, rata-rata Ninjustu, Doujutsu, atau Genjutsu yang di tonjolkan. Semoga kalian suka dengan ide saya yang lebih prefer kepada Taijutsu.

Akhir kata saya undur diri dari hadapan kalian, sebagai pembaca yang baik alangkah baiknya meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca Fiction saya di kolom Review. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan.


End file.
